Trato o truco
by yatta
Summary: Snape se siente responsable por la muerte Lily, al encontrar al pequeño Harry con vida decide llevarselo para calmar su culpa. Un dia Harry le dice a Severus que desea ser de grande Voy a ser la mejor esposa Alarmado Snape no sabe como decirle que eso no es posible, en una noche de Halloween una idea acude. Harry hagamos un trato o truco es Halloween despues de todo. SNARRY


**RESUMEN: Snape se siente responsable por la muerte de su amiga Lily, al encontrar al pequeño Harry con vida decide llevarselo para calmar su culpa. Un dia Harry le dice a Severus que desea ser de grande ¨Voy a ser la mejor esposa¨ Alarmado Snape no sabe como decirle que eso no es posible, en una noche de Haloween una idea se presenta.  
>Harry hagamos un trato o truco es Halloween despues de todo.<strong>

ADVERTENCIAS: Contenido homo, pareja Harry y Severus, clasificacion n-13, universo alterno.

DISCLAIMER: Personajes no mios, yo solo hago esto por diversion y para las mazmorras del Snarry! (No por los galeones del reto lo juro! jajaaj XD!)

**TRATO O TRUCO**

One shoot

_Made in yatta´s Brain_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Aquella fatídica noche, donde la peor de las desgracias ocurrió, Severus Snape no pudo evitar presentarse a la escena del crimen, sabía lo que encontraría y sabía que en parte era culpa suya, su impulsividad le había llevado a revelarle la profecía al señor tenebroso, sin sospechar siquiera que su amada amiga Lily Evans sería una de las afectadas, siendo su hijo el supuesto niño que vencería al lord oscuro.

Entro en la casa, todo se encontraba en penumbras, se notaban que una batalla se había desatado en esa habitación, Potter se encontraba tirado cerca de las escaleras que daba a las habitaciones, sin duda intentaba evitar que el señor tenebroso accediera a su esposa e hijo, paso por un lado de su cadáver, ni siquiera quiso ver la expresión de horror que probablemente tendría al recibir la maldición asesina, por que sabía que de esa manera había encontrado su final, ese era el hechizo favorito del el señor oscuro.

Subió lentamente por las escaleras, quería estar seguro de que su pelirroja amiga en verdad estaba muerta, había rogado a su señor que le perdonase la vida, pero conociendo a su amiga ella lucharía por la vida de su bebe a costa de la propía.

Entro a la que parecía ser la habitación de un bebe, alcanzo a vislumbrar unos pies, se apresuró a llegar a ella, su palidez y su inexistente respiración le hicieron comprender lo que ya sabía, Lily Evans estaba muerta. Abrazo el cadáver sintiendo las lagrima salir de sus ojos, no solo el dolor de perder a un ser querido lo embargaban, también la culpa, si tan solo se hubiese quedado callado, apretó el frio cuerpo con todas sus fuerzas ¿Qué podía hacer para enmendar su error?

Y como si el destino estuviese esperando a que el pocionista se hiciese esa pregunta la respuesta pareció en ese momento, el balbuceo de un niño lo saco de sus pensamientos, volteo de inmediato, un pequeño de un año, estaba de pie sostenido por el barandal de la cuna, estirando su manita mientras sonreía.

¡Estaba vivo!

Se acercó al chiquillo para poder examinarlo, había un poco de sangre saliendo de una herida en su cabeza, pero eso parecía ser todo, debía estar seguro, si él estaba en ese lugar no tardarían en llegar otros, no importaba el bando, ningún lugar era adecuado para el ultimo Potter, debía ponerlo a salvo y lo primero era sacarlo de ese lugar, levanto al pequeño y lo acuno en sus brazos, se lo llevo con él, usando la penumbra como su aliada. No paso mucho tiempo para que la orden llegara a la casa encontrando tan solo los cadáveres de James y Lily Potter.

**O-o**

Snape caminaba de un lado a otro, miraba al inocente bebe dormir sobre su cama, había esperado unos días antes de actuar, necesitaba información, aun no tenía claro que era lo mejor para él bebe Potter.

Sirius Black padrino del pequeño estaba esperando un pase directo a azkaban, maldito chucho imprudente, no lo culpaba por matar a Pettigrew, pero llevarse en el proceso a inocentes muggles, ahora Harry no tenía más familia en el mundo mágico y definitivamente no estaba en sus planes dejarlo a cargo de la horrible hermana muggle de Lily.

Hasta el momento según los informes de la orden el menor de los Potter estaba reportado como perdido, la mayoría apoyaba la teoría de que el niño había sido raptado por algún mortífago y seguramente asesinado para vengar a su Lord, no distaba mucho de la realidad, sin embargo él no tenía planeado matarlo, no sería capaz.

Tras algunos juicios a Mortífagos, muchos habían sido liberados, no era seguro sacar al héroe a la luz, el pequeño había cumplido su misión y lo mejor era que todos creyeran que estaba muerto.

Snape respiro profundamente, hizo un resumen mental, El señor tenebroso estaba muerto. No confiaba en nadie para dejar al niño a su cuidado. Entonces, la solución era más que clara, el cuidaría al pequeño, se lo debía a su amiga, eso era lo menos que podía hacer para reparar el daño que provoco, si él le había robado su familia a Harry, el sería quien le diese una nueva.

Pensó por unos segundos que haría, no podía contarle nada a nadie, se iría lejos de Inglaterra, aun así necesitaría algún aliado, Igor Karkarov había conseguido su libertad y le debía algunos favores.

Snape se puso de pie, llamo a un elfo doméstico y le pidió que cuidara del niño, tendría que ir al funeral de su amiga, hablar con Dumbledore, convencerlo de que no tenía una idea del paradero del niño que vivió, así como mencionar su partida sin crear sospechas, podría simplemente marcharse, pero sabía que el entrometido vejete no se conformaría con eso, tontos Gryffindors, solo sabían hacerle más difícil la vida.

Tomo su capa y salió de inmediato al encuentro con el director, si lograba engañarlo entonces no habría más problemas.

**O-o**

El funeral fue de lo más triste, contuvo lo más que pudo sus deseos de llorar, no le daría el gusto a nadie de verlo vulnerable, como esperaba Albus se le acerco.

–Severus, mi muchacho, lo siento tanto –Dijo con pesar el anciano

Snape gruño –No tienes que sentirlo, no fuiste tú quien traición a los Potter –Dijo con un poco de pesar.

Dumbledore coloco una mano en el hombro de Snape –Pero fue gracias a mí que supiste sobre la profecía…

Severus parecía no ponerle atención, Albus lo miro detenidamente, trataba de averiguar lo que estaba pensando, entonces la voz del pocionista rompió su concentración –Pienso irme de Inglaterra –Dijo sin más rodeos.

–Pero mi muchacho ¿A dónde iras? Además te necesito para encontrar al pequeño Harry –Dijo suplicante.

Snape negó con la cabeza –Ese niño ya está muerto y lo sabes, no me quedare a sufrir más en una búsqueda sin sentido, ya no hay nada para mí en Inglaterra, me iré y buscare algo nuevo que proteger, aprendí mi lección Albus, no quiero volver a meterme en los asuntos de señores oscuros y guerras –Severus hizo una pausa –No me quedare y nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión, ya tome una decisión.

Albus suspiro –¿Tendré noticias tuyas al menos? –Pregunto el mayor

Severus lo miro a los ojos –Una vez que encuentre un lugar para mí las tendrás –Snape se despidió de Dumbledore. Se llevaría a Harry lo criaría como su hijo. Eso era lo correcto.

**O-o**

Snape decidió que lo mejor sería viajar por el mundo muggle, esperaría a que los festejos del mundo mágico cesaran.

Cuando llego a su casa el pequeño Harry estaba despierto, su mirada verde, como la de su madre era de una tremenda inocencia, Severus era un desconocido para el bebe, aun así no lloraba, lo miraba con atención, como si lo estudiara, eso le resultaba de lo más gracioso.

Snape cargo al niño y lo puso de frente sobre sus piernas –Necesitamos primero cambiarte el nombre, sería sospechoso si uso el verdadero –El pocionista se quedó callado pensando uno apropiado, Harry lo observaba con un aire de confusión, ladeo su cabeza ligeramente como si esperara una explicación, Snape sonrió, estaba pensando demasiado las cosas –¡Ya se! –Harry dio un brinco ante la inesperada reacción del mayor –Tobías, como mi segundo nombre, si te presento como mi hijo seria natural, así que serás Tobías.

Harry balbuceo molesto y lloriqueo un poco, al parecer la idea no le había gustado –¿No te gusta? –Potter se revolvía en su lugar, era definitivo que no le agradaba el nombre –Pensándolo bien, si hago eso, tendrías el nombre justo como mi difunto padre y eso sería una calamidad, probemos con Joey –Snape aguardo una respuesta positiva pero no fue así, elevo una ceja, quizás el pequeño solo estaba haciendo rabietas para molestarlo, tenía los genes Potter y como su padre bien podría haber aprendido alguna de sus mañas –Alan –Dijo, de nuevo el chiquillo se revolvió molesto, repitió un par de nombres con el mismo resultado –Harry que hare contigo –El niño de improviso sonrió –¿Harry? –El pequeño comenzó hizo una pequeña fiesta, pareciera como si le estuviese aplaudiendo –Andre –Dijo solo para comprobar su teoría, el rostro de inmediato cambio de felicidad a una de llanto, solo que esta vez el llanto fue continuo –Bien no te cambiare el nombre –Snape se pateó mentalmente ¿Por qué discutía con un niño de 1 año? Si Black lo viese en ese momento se burlaría descaradamente y a sus anchas de él.

De nuevo las risas regresaron, Snape miro al pequeño asombrado –Es bueno saber que no solo tienes los genes Potter, sabes tu madre era una persona muy inteligente, la mejor en su clase y estoy seguro que tú serás como ella.

**O-o**

Cuatro escasos años y medio habían pasado, Severus por supuesto que había cobrado a Karkarov los favores que le debía, al saber que este era el nuevo director de Durmstrang solicito le facilitara algún puesto en dicho colegio, o al menos asilo político, su suerte le sonrió ya que estaban en busca de un profesor de pociones y eso le quedaba perfecto. Ya tenía dos años impartiendo la materia en ese lugar, Harry permanecía oculto ante cualquier mirada curiosa, afortunadamente el colegio distaba mucho de la formación que se daba en Hogwarts, los joven respetaban a sus catedráticos y no se entrometían en sus vidas privadas, gracias a eso era que ni el mismo director sabia de Harry.

Snape se encontraba revisando unos ensayos que había dejado sobre la poción matalobos cuando sintió un cosquilleo en su espalda.

Harry había tomado la manía de meterse debajo de su túnica cuando se encontraba revisando los deberes, no entendía que tanto hacia en ese lugar, no que le molestara, de vez en cuando podía sentir un cálido abrazo por parte del menor y en esa ocasión no era la excepción.

Snape lo ignoro un poco para tratar de concentrarse en su deber, una mano le rozo el trasero, el pocionista casi brinca con el cosquilleo que sintió, que tanto hacia el chiquillo ¿Tanto deseaba la atención del mayor?

Severus suspiro y se relajó de nuevo, no percibió más movimiento del menor y regreso a su trabajo, unos cuantos ensayos y estaba terminado, saco un grueso tomo y lo abrió casi a la mitad, solo revisaría un poco el material de la próxima clase antes de poner toda su atención en Potter,

Pasaron unos escasos minutos cuando sintió que su túnica era jalada, ignorante de la situación volteo tratando de parecer aburrido mientras recargaba su barbilla en su mano. Harry estaba arropado en la cabeza por su túnica tenía una boba sonrisa y la mirada perdida.

Snape lo miro por unos segundos sin comprender en verdad lo que pasaba por esa cabecita, el chico a veces resultaba todo un misterio, por lo general era alegre y se metía en problemas menores, romper una cosa aquí otra por allá, pero por lo general era un buen niño, inteligente y obediente.

–¡Animo! –De repente el pequeño grito mientras elevaba un brazo con la mano empuñada.

Severus no pudo evitar sonreír –Lo siento ¿Me estabas animando? Ya termine mi trabajo por hoy ¿Quieres continuar con las clases de ayer? –Pregunto el mayor.

Harry dejo caer la túnica de su padre y se acercó para estar de frente, entonces comenzó a agitar la cabeza de manera negativa –No eran ánimos para padre, eran ánimos para mí –Dijo muy serio

Snape elevo una ceja –Ya veo ¿Y exactamente para que te estabas animando?

Harry puso una enorme sonrisa –Ya se lo que quiero ser de grande, sé que no será nada fácil, pero estoy seguro de que lo conseguiré –Dijo muy entusiasmado.

Severus se giró para poder observar mejor al pequeño –Y dime mocoso, cual es esa meta –Dijo cariñoso, Snape solía usar ¨mocoso¨ cuando bromeaba o jugaba con Harry.

Potter puso sus manos en la cintura y saco el pecho poniéndose lo más derecho posible –Voy a ser la mejor esposa –Dijo orgulloso.

Severus se quedó atónito, estaba seguro de que haber estado bebiendo hubiese escupido todo el líquido, elevo una ceja –Cariño, tú no puedes ser una esposa –Dijo lo más conciliador posible.

–¿Por qué no? –Dijo confundido el pequeño.

Snape suspiro –Eres un chico, tu deberías ser un esposo, no una esposa, eso se usa en las mujeres –Explico despacio para que la joven mente pudiera digerir la información.

–Pero ¡La pareja es esposo y esposa no? –Razono el niño.

Snape solo asintió, esperando que con eso terminara la ocurrencia.

–No puedo ser el esposo, ese lugar ya está ocupado, por lo tanto solo puedo ser la esposa –Dijo con firmeza Harry –Solo que se permitan ser dos esposo ¿Se puede?

Snape pasó su mano por el rostro con cansancio, la discusión más que terminar parecía hacerse cada vez más grande, tenía que acabarlo de golpe –Bien supongamos que eres la esposa ¿Quién sería el esposo entonces? –Pregunto con cansancio.

Harry hizo una mueca que no supo como descifrar –Padre, solo puede ser padre.

Snape lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos, no esperaba esa respuesta –Yo ya soy tu padre, no puedo ser el esposo –Dijo sin pensarlo, ahora peleaba con un mocoso que no sabía de lo que hablaba.

Harry se enfurruño –Yo vi en el jardín la otra vez que a un señor le llamaba su hijo papi y después una señora le llamo esposo, entonces tú también puedes ser como ese señor mi papi y mi esposo –Finalizo el niño cruzándose de brazos.

Snape sonrió, solo eran ocurrencias de un pequeño –Harry, tal vez no lo entiendas ahora, ya que crezcas un poco más te lo explicare adecuadamente y ahora dime ¿Quién te autorizo salir?

Harry se encogió, ahora estaba en problemas.

**O-o**

Otros cinco años habían pasado sin siquiera notarlo, Harry no había mencionado nada sobre aquella charla, fue una ocurrencia de chiquillo, o eso creyó.

Harry se plantó enfrente de Severus –Ya soy más grande, ahora quiero que me expliques por que no puedo ser tu esposa.

Snape suspiro, no estaba de humor para esas cosas –Hagamos un trato o truco, yo te llevo a pedir dulces y tu no vuelves a mencionar el tema de la esposa en unos cuantos años más o te lo explico y te quedas en casa –Snape espero por una respuesta.

Harry bajo la mirada, incluso ya traía puesto su disfraz, un lindo traje que le daba la apariencia de un dragón, adorable le había dicho Severus cuando se lo vio puesto –Eso es trampa –Dijo el menor. Cada año desde que recordara, Severus llevaba a Harry a pedir dulces con los muggles, no que le interesaran tanto los dulces, más bien era que con los muggles podía estar más libre, su padre tendía a ser muy sobre protector en el mundo mágico, hasta la fecha no tenía muchos amigos y si los tenía era por que recién había ingresado al colegio. No podía perderse esa salida, esa era su cita con su padre, ya averiguaría después lo de la esposa.

**O-o**

A los catorce años Harry ya se sentía una persona grande, ya no era un niño, pero tampoco le agradaban mucho las fiestas, esta vez no había con que su padre evadiera la pregunta, esta vez Halloween no lo detendría.

Severus respiro cansino, era el momento de explicar a Harry –Cuando dos personas se unen en matrimonio se convierten en esposa y esposo, de esta unión nace el que será el hijo. El hijo debe buscar a otra persona, no puede ser el padre

–¿Por qué? Digo mama ya no está, es decir no tienes esposa –Dijo confundido el menor.

Snape miro a los ojos al pequeño –Escucha Harry, eres mi hijo y solo podre sentir por ti un amor de padre, tenemos un lazo sanguíneo, no podemos ser pareja, además soy demasiado grande para ti, se que encontraras a alguien más apropiado.

Los verdes ojos se pusieron acuosos, esperaba que con eso Harry entendiera, el chico se abrazó a Severus y lloro amargamente –Padre, yo no podre encontrar a nadie más, yo solo te quiero a ti.

Severus tomo el rostro del menor entre sus manos –Te equivocas, ya encontraras a alguien, solo debes de estar atento cuando se presente.

**O-o**

Harry había cumplido los 16, el tema de la esposa había quedado en el pasado, el joven salía con chicos de su edad y nadie había descubierto la verdadera identidad del de ojos verde, hasta el momento, todo parecía ir bien, demasiado bien.

Harry estaba aburrido en la biblioteca, sus deberes estaban terminados, pero no tenia deseos de ir a su habitación, y todo fuera era un escándalo, esa noche era el baile de Halloween, no tenia deseos de ir a ese estúpido baile, pero la temporada le daba nostalgia, no quería recordar la época en la que era feliz con su padre simplemente pidiendo dulces y provandose los disfraces que Severus le hacia, sonrió aun recordaba como terminaba con las manos lastimadas, se negaba a usar magia para hacerlos, el de dragón ciertamente le había quedado bien, agito la cabeza para alejar los pensamientos.

Se centró en el libro que tenía en la mano, mientras lo hojeaba se encontró con algo interesante, un encantamiento para ver tu linaje, Severus jamás hablaba de su madre, no había fotos ni nada parecido, decía que todo se había destruido cuando ella murió, si tenía el nombre de ella, entonces podría encontrar información sobre ella.

De inmediato siguió las instrucciones del libro, tomo un pergamino, escribió su nombre en el y coloco una gota de su sangre, después apunto con su varita y con complicadas palabras que apenas pudo recitar, el encantamiento pareció dar resultado la sangre se comenzaba a dividir y nombres de personas aparecían, el nombre de su madre era Lily Evans, era extraño, Severus no aparecía por ningún lado, su propio nombre se tachó y apareció en lugar de Snape la palabra Potter. Harry apresurado tomo el pergamino y salió como alma que lleva el diablo.

Entro con la menor delicadeza a la habitación donde se encontraba su padre, bastante molesto le arrojo el pergamino.

–Explícame ¿Por qué me has mentido todo este tiempo? –Dijo con rencor.

Snape no entendía bien lo que pasaba, pero estaba seguro que al mirar el pergamino lo entendería, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, sabía que debía explicar a Potter su procedencia, solo que no había encontrado el momento adecuado para ello y de eso ya habían pasado quince años, Merlín, esto era su culpa, no había deseado que el muchacho se enterase de esta manera –Escucha Harry, por que no te tranquilizas un momento y yo te explicare…

–¡No! No me voy a tranquilizar, me mentiste, tú no eres mi verdadero padre –reclamo el de ojos verdes.

Severus intento acercarse a Harry –Lo hice para protegerte, si me dejas explicar sé que me entenderás –Harry lo interrumpió.

–Ahora tú y yo haremos un trato o truco, es Halloween después de todo –Dijo Harry con decisión.

Snape elevo una ceja y espero la propuesta del menor –Harás lo que yo te pida o le contare a todo mundo tu pequeño secreto –Harry sabía que Severus no deseaba que nadie supiera ese pequeño secretito, estaba seguro que solo el mismo Snape tenía el conocimiento sobre su verdadera paternidad y haría lo que fuera para que se mantuviese en ellos dos.

Snape suspiro –Haremos lo que digas, solo permíteme explicar –La angustia en el mayor era visible, no podía perder a Harry por un tonto error.

–Abrázame –Dijo el chico al borde del llanto.

El pocionista se precipito a envolver en sus brazos al menor –Todo está bien –Consoló

Potter se acurruco en el cuerpo de su ahora no padre y dijo con voz temblorosa –Sabias que no eras mi padre y aun así me dijiste esas cosas horribles.

Severus no entendía a que se refería el de ojos verdes –Siento haberte lastimado y lamento no ser tu verdadero padre.

Harry se separó un poco y lo miro –Yo no, al contrario me alivia, lo que no tolero es que me hayas dicho que no puedo ser tu esposa por que soy tu hijo, pero ahora que esta aclarado –Potter se abrazó gustoso al que pensaba bien podría ser su esposo.

Severus no lo podía creer ¿Qué tenía Potter en la cabeza? Se acababa de enterar que no tenía padres biológicos y se molestaba por la tontería de la esposa. A su mente le vino la imagen del pequeño Harry jugando debajo de su túnica, ese día cuando le dijo que él quería ser su esposa, cosas de niños pensó, nunca creyó que la situación terminaría de esta manera.

**O-o**

Harry ya tenía veinticinco años, fue duro enfrentar a todos sobre todo al maldito chucho de Black, quien quería llevarse lejos a Harry, fue entonces que comprendió que no podría estar lejos de su Harry, no paso mucho tiempo para que formalizaran, lo recordaba perfectamente, había sido una noche como esa, en la primera fiesta de Halloween que celebraron después de que Harry se graduara del colegio.

Otra noche de Halloween que pasarían juntos, el baile en el colegio estaba esplendido, Harry ahora era catedrático en la materia de artes oscuras, así que todo parecía ir bien, parecía el momento indicado, en la fecha indicada.

Un fantasma se acercó a Severus –Profesor Snape dígame que al fin se lo dirá hoy, mi autocontrol tiene un límite y no me gustaría estropear la sorpresa.

Snape aun desconocía como es que ese pequeño fantasma había descubierto sus planes –Ni se te ocurra…

Severus fue asaltado por el abrazo de Harry –Adoro las sorpresas ¿De qué hablan?

Snape se separó de Harry y lo tomo de las manos –Haremos un trato o truco –Dijo el pocionista sonriendo con malicia.

El fantasma grito emocionado, el de ojos verde lo miro y después a Severus –Dada la fecha de acuerdo.

Severus comenzó a hablar –Yo te digo la sorpresa, solo si tú aceptas lo que sea que te diga en este momento.

Harry elevo una ceja, podía confiar en que Severus no le haría hacer algo que no quisiera, pero también el sujeto era un Slytherin en palabras de su padrino Sirius, siempre buscando el beneficio propio, el menor entrecerró los ojos tratando de encontrar algo malo en el trato –Bien acepto, ahora ¿Cuál es la sorpresa?

Severus puso una genuina sonrisa en su rostro le dio un rápido beso en los labios a Harry –Gracias por aceptar, me has hecho la persona más feliz del mundo, el pocionista saco una caja y coloco algo en su dedo –Ahora quisiera bailar con mi futuro esposo.

Harry no entendía lo que estaba pasando –¡Espera! –Detuvo su camino a la pista de baile –No me has dicho la sorpresa.

Severus parpadeo perplejo, tomo la mano de Harry y la beso, haciéndole notar el hermoso anillo que ahora lucia con pequeñas incrustaciones en verde –te pedí matrimonio esa es la sorpresa y ya aceptaste así que no te puedes arrepentir.

Harry frunció el ceño –Me hiciste truco para… Oh! Por Merlín, voy a ser la mejor esposa lo prometo –Harry se abrazó a su futuro esposo haciendo tal escándalo que todos voltearon a verlos, al darse cuenta de la situación todos comenzaron a aplaudir.

Severus Snape había sido uno de los responsables por quitarle su familia a Harry Potter, pero también era el responsable de cumplir su sueño… Ser una esposa!

Hoy es Halloween hacemos ¿Trato o truco?

FIN

* * *

><p>Este es de los one shoots más largo que he escrito, espero les haya gustado, y aquí termina el maratón de one shoots de Snarry, el mes de octubre ya casi concluye y solo quedará el final de cuentos Snarry con la sirenita.<p>

Mañana lo publico!

FELIZ HALLOWEEN!

Gracias por leer!


End file.
